


It Came To Pass

by VeritasMori



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Noxus, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeritasMori/pseuds/VeritasMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A write-up of how Darius came to support Swain as Grand General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Came To Pass

With Grand General Boram Darkwill dead, the Noxian High Command was a buzz of near violent activity and would be until the newest leader was chosen. There were a few general vying for the position and Darius himself had been mentioned as a possible candidate as well. He wasn’t sure how he really felt about that, nor how he felt about the other candidates, but a new Grand General needed to be chosen soon, that much he did know.   
Currently he sat among the generals of Noxus, most of whom where deep into an argument on that very idea. Among them, only a few stood out as real possibilities. There were one or two louder generals, such as Keiran Darkwill, who seemed to go after the opened position like a rabid dog. He was strong but he seemed to lack the… finesse for the position.   
There was, however, someone else in attendance who seemed to be doing the same thing he was, acting as a momentary observer of the others and gauging their strengths and weaknesses from it. Jericho Swain, he was called, had a keen look in his eyes as he studied the others and Darius took note of that look.  
As the arguments dragged on, neither of them said much. Darkwill’s heir seemed to be winning among the more vocal generals.   
Out of the corner of his eye, Darius saw Swain shift and then stand, calling out to the other general and challenging Keiran to a duel - a particularly bold move for someone that everyone deemed crippled and less well known.   
He would have to see how this played out...

As it turns out, all of them underestimated Jericho Swain. The man had planned everything out, probably from the moment he’d sat in that seat and observed with that keen look in his eyes. Perhaps even before then.  
Swain may appear weaker than some of these muscled brutes but he had the brains to make up for what he lacked in brute strength. A master tactician.  
As Swain took down Keiran Darkwill that day, Darius decided that it was time for Noxus to finally get their new Grand General and he would help Jericho Swain take that position.


End file.
